


The melody you played

by je0njelly



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Bullying, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up, Homophobia, Minor Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Music, My First Fanfic, One-Sided Attraction, Or not, Piano, Platonic Cuddling, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, lots of fluff, pls be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/je0njelly/pseuds/je0njelly
Summary: " I want to be her friend, I want to be the first person she thinks about when she hears word 'friend' "A story about Soyeon and Yuqi growing up togheter and facing the difficulties of their reality.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua, Song Yuqi/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. The swing stealer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first ever au. English is not my first language so please take it into consideriation. Everything in this story is fictional, and I will be including warnings before content that might disturb some readers. I hope you like it !

**_2004 August_ **

Soyeon sat in a tiny yellow chair in her room and pressed some simple notes on the small sized piano that was placed right in front of the window. She sighted, 

“Ah I can't wait until I grow up so I can reach the keys like teacher Kim does”

  
She jumped off her chair, her shoulder length brown hair bouncing while doing so, and ran down the stairs to meet her mom making dinner in the kitchen. 

“Mommy give me milk! I want to grow thiiiis big” she loudly spoke while stretching her short arms above her head. 

“Soyeonie, what did I tell you about running down the stairs? You could fall and hurt yourself.” The woman spoke and walked to the refrigerator to take out chocolate Nesquik milk Soyeon was asking for. 

“Yes mommy!” She smiled and reached for the milk, opening it quickly and putting the straw inside her mouth.    
  
“You know that you have to eat your veggies to grow as well right?” the woman handed her a small bit of broccoli. 

“Ew no, I will never put a vegetable in my mouth.” She said and quickly ran up the stairs back to her room. 

  
“What did I just tell you about the running!!” Soyeon’s mom shouted after her, but got no response from the girl. She smiled and got back to cooking. 

Soyeon’s room was small, but perfect for a six year old child. There was a bed on the right side, beside the bed was a wooden closet with a mirror on it, across the entrance door stood a big shelf covering almost the whole wall, filled with various kid’s storybooks, plushies, her baby photos and photos of her parents. And on the left side was her desk with random pencils, papers and school stuff scattered around, beside the desk was her favourite thing, which was a small yellow digital piano and a chair that she just switched between her desk and the piano depending on what she was doing. 

She tiptoed and leaned against the window sill and looked outside sipping on her choco milk. 

She saw two moving trucks parked outside and a few men carrying various cartoon boxes, suitcases and furniture inside the house right across the street. She also saw a small figure jumping and running around everywhere. Soyeon studied the figure for a little bit. It was a girl, looking similar age as Soyeon herself was, she had two ponytails bouncing around along with her, Soyeon furrowed her eyebrows and started chewing on her straw as she saw the girl setting herself on a swing, Soyeon’s favourite swing. She played on it at least once a day. But won’t be able anymore, she thought to herself.

Suddenly the girl stopped swinging and turned at Soyeon’s direction. the girl gawked right at her, grinned and waved. Soyeon, not knowing what to do, panicked, ducked in a speed of light and hid herself under her desk. 

She sat there, her heart pumping fast inside her small chest, and began chewing on her straw more aggressively.

After a few minutes passed, that felt like a few hours for Soyeon, she decided to come out from her hiding spot and slowly approached the window. She scanned the outside surroundings again and noticed that the girl is nowhere to be seen anymore. Soyeon sighted with relief and moved her chair from the keyboard to its original spot in front of the desk. She seated herself and took out her yellow journal which had a cartoon lion on the cover. She opened it and started writing. 

_ 20 august 2004 saturday  _

_ hello it is me soyeon again. today my swing was stolen by a girl. i do not know her name. i do not like her.  _

  
  


********

  
  


Soyeon was an early bird, and to prove that, as always, as soon as she woke up, she dragged her chair to her keyboard and started pressing random keys. Not wanting to wake up her dad, who probably was sleeping after his evening shift at the bakery, and not feeling like playing anyway, she slowly walked out of her room and as quiet as possible started walking down the stairs. To her surprise her dad was already awake, making breakfast. 

“Goodmorning daddy” she murmured behind her yawn. 

“Goodmorning Soyeonie, I brought your favourite cream filled bread from work yesterday, you can eat it for a snack after your breakfast” he said, walking up to Soyeon and hugging her tightly. 

“Did mommy go to work already?” she asked.    
  
“Yes she started at 4am today, she had to bake for our early customers, she will be back at noon, since we will be having guests.” 

“Guests?” Soyeon asked, confused. 

“Ah, I suppose you don’t know yet,” her father said as he picked her up and put her on the chair by the dining table. 

“We have new neighbours since yesterday, they will be visiting us today, they also have a daughter a year younger than you. I hope you become good friends with her and show her around our neighbourhood, Soyeon-ah.” He took a plate with scrambled eggs and a few sausages on it and handed it to Soyeon. 

“Ah! The swing stealer girl!” Soyeon frowned.    
  
“Swing stealer?” Her father laughed, “Since the swing is on that house’s yard, and the house is now occupied, it’s their swing now” he said grinning at the expressions Soyeon made. 

“Swing stealers!” Soyeon said, pointing at her dad with half eaten sausage. 

“Maybe if you ask nicely, the girl will let you play on the swings along with her” 

Soyeon mumbled some unrecognizable sounds with her mouth full of food. 

  
  


********

  
  


Noon came much faster than Soyeon would like it to. She fumbled around uncomfortably on the sofa in the livingroom trying to read one of the books she picked from the shelf in her room. She couldn’t stop thinking about the guests that would come any minute now. She didn’t have any good feelings regarding this situation. 

Soyeon doesn’t like people, especially people she didn’t know. If you asked teachers and other employees at her school, they would say that Soyeon was always alone and mostly quiet, as she didn’t say any words if she wasn’t asked to or didn’t need to. But she wasn’t lonely. Soyeon liked it that way, peace and quiet. She often spent the recess sitting in the music room trying to play the gigantic Yamaha piano that was at least five times bigger than Soyeon herself. Friends? Soyeon didn’t have many of them. She could count them on the fingers of her one hand if you asked her to. Her closest friend was her cousin Soojin that was the same age as her, but she didn’t have many chances to meet her since Soojin lived hours away in a big city of Seoul. Friends at school? she didn’t need any. When teacher Kim once asked her about it, she simply answered that it’s stupid and they waste her time that she would rather spend studying her favourite subjects. Teacher Kim was the only person at school Soyeon didn’t mind having longer conversations with. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing snapped Soyeon out of her thoughts. She quickly straightened herself on the sofa and saw her mom rushing from the kitchen to the entrance door. She patted some flour off her apron, fixed her hair hurriedly and opened the door with a huge smile plastered on her face. She was greeted by a big built man and a little girl who greeted her mom loudly. Soyeon casted a glance towards the girl, her hair slightly lighter brown than Soyeon’s, and she wore pink overalls with white t-shirt underneath. The girl, noticing Soyeon looking at her, grinned and waved. Soyeon flustered, didn't know how to respond, just buried her head in the book she was holding.    
  


She heard footsteps heading to the kitchen, thinking she was alone and safe to relax, sighting she looked up from her book just to meet the cheerful girl’s eyes, with the girl standing way too close for Soyeon’s liking. She jumped slightly, surprised at the girl's presence and looked at her.    
  
“Hello! my name is Song Yuqi!” The girl said and reached for Soyeon’s hand. 

_ Woogi?  _ Soyeon thought to herself. She noticed that the girl was still standing with her hand stretched forward waiting for Soyeon’s response. 

“Ah, So- Soyeon. Ehm, Jeon Soyeon” she finally reached for Woogie’s hand which was a bit bigger than Soyeons. 

“I’m five!” the girl spoke and jumped on the sofa occupying the seat beside Soyeon. “And you know, you are holding your book upside down” 

In a blink of an eye Soyeon flipped her book around and looked at the floor. She felt her cheeks getting warm when she heard Yuqi laughing at her. 

“I heard you playing the piano, I really liked it!” Yuqi suddenly blurted out.

“Thank you” Soyeon answered so quietly that Yuqi barely heard her.

“Girls come and eat lunch!” Soyeon’s dad called from the kitchen. 

Soyeon , not sparing a glance at Yuqi’s direction, left the sofa and hurried her way to the kitchen. Everything just to avoid the awkward atmosphere between her and that Woogi girl. She could hear the girl’s skipping steps behind her though. 

The lunch was going by rather quickly, with Soyeon not saying any word except a few “yes, and no’s'' when Yuqi’s dad asked her some random questions about her interests. Soyeon tried not to bring up the conversation about her interest in playing piano, or music in general. Not because she didn’t like talking about it, she just didn’t want to rant all about herself to the people she barely knew. 

“Yuqi, we need to go now, I have to do some things at work, it will be quick I promise” Yuqi’s dad spoke as he was standing up from the table and saying goodbyes to Soyeon’s parents. 

“You must be a very busy man, being the CEO of a toy company, we won’t hold you back here then” Soyeon’s dad spoke and smiled brightly, also getting up from his chair. 

Soyeon saw how Yuqi’s smile disappeared from her face and turned into a sulky expression. It was the first time Soyeon saw the girl without the smirk that seemed to be stuck on her the whole time.    
  
“Yes daddy” she said and followed her dad to the hallway.    
  


Soyeon’s parents followed dragging Soyeon along with them. After the elders said their goodbyes, Yuqi finally glanced at Soyeon quickly and waved her goodbye, Soyeon waved back this time , wondering why Yuqi looked so sad. 

After Yuqi and her dad were finally gone, Soyeon went up to her own room. She walked to her desk and opened up her journal. 

_ 21 august 2004 sunday _

_ today the swing stealer came to my house, her name is woogi. she has bigger hands than me. she talks much and likes waving to me.  _


	2. The Journal Stealer

Soyeon woke up on Monday morning with a grin on her face. She was excited because Mondays were her favourite day of the week. Mondays meant two full music lessons, one before lunch break and one right after. And knowing Soyeon she would spend her lunch break chatting with teacher Kim and playing, or trying to play, her gigantic grand piano. Almost a full school day surrounded by music, nothing could destroy Soyeon’s happy mood today. She loved being in first grade, since there were more actual studying than running around with toys. Toys are for kids, Soyeon thought. 

She climbed up from her bed, took all the piano sheets that she has been learning to read all week, and packed them into her backpack which had One Piece print on it. She is enthusiastically looking forward to showing teacher Kim how much she had learnt this weekend. She opened her closet and took out her school uniform that was ironed and hung there by her mom last evening. Soyeon is a big girl now, so putting on her uniform by herself was an easy task. She smiled to herself while looking in the mirror, took her backpack and walked down the stairs making her way to the kitchen. 

Her mom was already there, along with the breakfast that waited for her on the dining table.    
  


“Good morning mommy” Soyeon said all smiley, dropping her backpack on the floor and seating herself on the chair.    
  
“Goodmorning sunshine, we have to go 10 minutes earlier today, I need to help your dad at work, is that okay with you?” Her mom asked, picking up Soyeon’s backpack and placing packed lunch that she prepared for Soyeon to eat later. 

“Mhmm” Soyeon answered while munching on her toast. 

  
  


******

  
  


Yuqi woke up to an alarm ringing that her dad set up the day before. She opened her eyes, and quickly turned it off, also noticing that she was in a gigantic queen sized bed. She raised herself into a sitting position and looked around, still unfamiliar with the new surroundings. There were still unpacked boxes with her toys and clothes spread out around the place. The room was at least thrice as big as her old one, and it felt really cold with white walls and light wooden floor. She squeezed the giraffe plushie that was in her arms. Ah, she really misses her old room. 

Yuqi stood up and made her way to one of the boxes that had her new school uniform laid on it. She grabbed it and studied it for a few seconds. She decided to put it on. 

“So the skirt goes on first...” she spoke to herself. 

She put her both legs inside the skirt and pulled it up.    
  
“Hm easy!” she spoke loudly, proud of her actions.

But the white short sleeved shirt with countless buttons wasn’t as easy to put on. Yuqi struggled for a few minutes until she finally gave up. She decided to call her dad for help. Yuqi shouted once, twice, five times.. Got no response. Frustrated she threw the shirt away and decided to go with the white t-shirt she wore yesterday. She pulled it over her head and walked out of her room. 

Like she already expected, she was in the house alone, that was nothing new to five year old Yuqi, since her father was a really busy person. She walked through the hallway, making her way to the kitchen, having a slight hope that her dad might be there, that he just didn’t hear her calls for him earlier. But she was left disappointed, no sight of her parent. She climbed up the chair that stood in front of the dark marmor kitchen island and noticed a sandwich, and beside it, convenience store bought lunch box. Her eyes landed on a note that was lying on said box, it seemed to be from her dad, Yuqi thought. 

She never went to preschool or kindergarten, since her dad said it was useless. His child, the heir of his company, didn’t need to waste the time playing useless games without learning anything. She had a private tutor since she first learned how to talk. That explains why she can read and somewhat write already, and will be attending the first grade despite her young age. 

_ This child is a genius!  _ Yuqi recalls her dad’s words when they had a meeting with the dean of the school she will be attending. 

_ “Hey Yuqi, like you already know, I’m not home already. Work called. I got some food for you that you should bring to the school. There also will be a car waiting for you outside, that will take you there. Have a great first day,  _

_ Love Dad” _

It took Yuqi almost ten minutes to read that note. She put it away, grabbed the lunchbox, hopped off the chair and started approaching the entrance door. She jumped slightly to reach the handle, and with success, opened it. There was indeed a car waiting for her. Similar to the one her dad owned, but in dark blue color instead. She watched as a man in a black suit approached her.    
  
“Miss Yuqi, ready to go?” He said and smiled. 

“Yeah!” Yuqi said, giving her eye smile back to the man and ran to the car. 

  
  


*****

  
  


Soyeon kissed her mom goodbye and approached the school entrance door. She was one of the first kids that were there already, since it was still early in the morning and her first period class will begin in forty minutes. She saw some upperclassmen walk quickly past her, since they were almost twice as tall as her, they must be at least fifth graders or older.    
  


_ Wow, I will definitely be able to reach the piano chords when I’m their age!  _ Soyeon thought to herself.

She quickly changed her shoes, and made her way to the music room. To her disappointment it was still closed. Pouting, Soyeon turned around and walked to the classroom she was supposed to have her first period class in instead. She opened the door, and to her relief she was the first one there. She walked to the front of the classroom and glanced at the calendar that was on the teacher's desk.    
  
“O, it will be my birthday this friday.” she said to herself. 

Soyeon smiled and made her way to her seat, which was on the left side in the first row. She wasn’t really fond of sitting there, since everyone could look at her back without her knowing it, but it was destined for her to sit there, since she was the shortest kid in her year. But she didn’t complain either since she had a good view of the chalkboard and the teacher in the front. 

As time passed, other kids entered the classroom. Soyeon didn’t care as she looked outside the window. Yes, that was also one of the perks sitting at her table, there was a huge window right beside her. She saw kids of different ages coming in on the school's property, and just on the other side of the road there was a middle school under the same name as the one she attended, since both were owned by the same person. 

“Goodmorning” the teacher said while entering the classroom.

“Goodmorning Ms. Kim” The kids answered while standing up and bownig. 

“Today you will have a new friend starting in your grade” Ms. Kim said, turned in the doors direction and gestured to the person to come in.

_ Woogi?!  _ Soyeon thought, with her mouth slightly agape.  _ But Woogi is only five? Why is she in my class? There must be a mistake.  _

Yuqi immediately noticed Soyeon’s presence and smiled brightly. 

“Hello my name is Song Yuqi” the girl said and bowed. 

Yuqi’s eyes made their way back onto Soyeon, she raised her hand, and as usual, Yuqi waved to her. Great, because Soyeon loved having all the kids attention on herself. She grimaced.   
  
“Oh do you know each other?” Ms. Kim asked.

“No” “Yes” both girls answered at the same time. 

Without even having time to proceed with what was happening, Yuqi was already seated beside her. Great, just great, this is going to be a long school year. 

Soyeon sneakily took out her lion journal from her backpack while teacher Kim was proceeding with the first class of the day. 

_ 22 august 2004 monday _

_ The Woogi girl is in my grade. she is staring at me whole tim- •◡ • ♡ _

_ ♡ ♡ ☼  _

“Hey give this back!” Soyeon said while snatching her journal back from Yuqi’s hands, noticing all the small doodles the girl scribbled in a matter of a few seconds. Yuqi chuckled. 

_ The Woogi girl is in my grade. she is staring at me whole tim-  _ ~~_ •◡ • ♡ _ ~~

_~~♡ ♡ ☼~~ _ _ time. she is not a swing stealer, she is journal stealer from now on!!!  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Critic highly appriciated, but please don't be to harsh on me. :)


End file.
